A circle with area $16\pi$ has a sector with a $240^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${16\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{240^\circ}$ ${\dfrac{32}{3}\pi}$
The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{240^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{A_s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{2}{3} \times 16\pi = A_s$ $\dfrac{32}{3}\pi = A_s$